


patience

by babydeerharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydeerharry/pseuds/babydeerharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis finds a kitten hybrid and brings him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	patience

Louis was frustrated, to say the least. This was the 5th time this month he had gone to the hybrid shelter to try and find a little kitten hybrid for himself. This, like his many other attempts, was a fail.  
"Niall" Louis groaned depressedly, sitting in the adoption room with the owner of the shelter (and now, one of Louis' friends due to how many times hes seen him that month alone) "Why can't I just find one? Theyre all so...so full of it, you can tell how self centered they are, the way they puff their chests out and twirl their hair. God I hate this."  
Niall laughed. "Yeah, the girl hybrids are usually like that. Unfortunately, boy hybrids are very rare. Come back next week, we might have one in by then."  
Louis just groaned, he had heard that answer too many times before. Niall just laughed again, and said goodbye to his friend.  
Louis went home feeling disgruntled and let down. He plopped down on the sofa, grumbling to himself. His best mate Zayn walked in from the other room.  
"No luck?" He asked while Louis was pouring himself a glass of strong scotch.  
"None whatsoever. I'm thinking of just getting a fish and being done with this."  
Zayn chuckled. "Cmon Mr.Negative, you have to be patient. You'll find the one."  
Louis just sighed, downed his drink, and shook his head.  
"I'm heading to the club. Need to get fucked up. Coming?"  
"Nah Lou, you go. I'm fucking tired, Pez had me up all last night worrying about her coursework for beauty school. Its fucking beauty school. How hard can it be?"  
With that, Zayn patted him on the back and headed back to his room. Louis slipped on some vans and grabbed his leather jacket, and headed to the club.  
Sadly, his night didn't go as planned. Turns out, there was a storm expected that night, and the club closed early due to a blackout. Louis was barely buzzed. To say he was pissed was an understatement.  
Louis took the alleyways back to his apartment. He was in no mood to run into people, plus it was raining, and the roads were wet. He would pick up his car in the morning.  
He was making his way through a particularly rough alley when he heard a noise.  
Well, less of a noise and more of a whimper. A little cry. What the fuck?  
He followed the noise towards the side of the alley. It got louder and louder the closer he got.  
"Hello?" The whimpers stopped. "Hey, are you okay in there?"  
Louis moved a little closer, so he could see under the streetlight. He stopped in his tracks.  
Sitting against the alley wall was most possibly the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen.  
Or, wait? Were those cat ears? Louis gasped. A hybrid.  
This hybrid was something else. He had unruly, curly brown locks that curled at the bottoms and framed his face perfectly. He had glowing green eyes and long lashes, and his lips, fuck, his lips were pink and plump and looked bitten raw. But, there were bruises littering his face as well. Under his eye, and on his jaw. Why would anyone hurt something so fragile, so helpless?  
It took Louis a second before he realized the kitten was trembling, shaking with fear and most probably cold (his thin frame was covered only by a white tee shirt and skin tight skinny jeans). He brought his knees to his chest, looking at Louis with terrified eyes. Louis felt awful for making him so scared.  
"Hey, hey its alright. I wont hurt you sweetheart. Its okay, I won't do anything bad." Louis held his arms out in a surrender, showing the boy he had nothing to hide.  
There was another clap of thunder, and the boy jumped, looking around terrified and wrapping his arms tighter around himself.  
"Can you talk love? Whats your name kitten?"  
The boy was too terrified to speak, caught between wanting to run from Louis, but now wanting to leave the shelter of the alley from the storm. He had a thin collar around his neck. Harry it said.  
Louis made his decision in seconds. He scooted closer to the smaller boy, hands still up. "Im gonna take you home with me, okay? You cant stay here, its cold and its not safe."  
The kittten boy shook his head, absolutely terrified. This strange man was gonna take him home and make him do things he didn't want and hurt him like he deserved.  
"Dont be scared. Shh " When Louis saw tears pooling under the smaller boys eyes, he went to wipe them with the pad on his thumb. Harry, seeing Louis' outstretched arm as an attempt to hurt him, flinched, and turned to run away. Louis instinctively grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing so.  
Harry couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding, he was so so scared. He was having a panic attack.  
Louis could hear people coming down the alley. This wasn't the best part of town, and he didnt want to risk the kitten boy getting hurt. He also knew that the storm was only gonna get worse as time went on. So, he pulled the boy into his arms and started heading towards his car. He could feel the young boys tremors, could practically hear his heart beating.  
"Its okay, you're okay" Louis kept whispering to him in an attempt to keep him calm. Luckily, Louis had a cage ready in the backseat for whenever he was going to adopt a hybrid. He set the boy down in the cage gently, watching as he backed into the end of the cage, shaking even worse than before, his cries growing worse and worse.  
"Youre okay, its okay honey. Dont cry lovely, dont cry"  
Nothing Louis said would help. Eventually, he just brought the cage into the front seat, and started to drive himself home. He couldn't believe the turn of events that had happened that night, but he knew that his protectiveness towards this little kitten wouldn't stop now.  
He parked right outside the apartment complex, and went around to get the boy and his cage. Louis had put a blanket and a little treat in the cage before, but the kitten had not touched either.  
Louis cooed softly at the boy as he lifted the cage, and brought him upstairs. He gently balanced the cage under one arm, and unlocked the door. He set the cage down, and went to wake up Zayn.  
Harry was so dead. He was in a strange place, with a man who was probably going to use Harry like all the others, for his own pleasure and enjoyment, or to just watch him suffer. He was going to starve him and beat his and rape him and Harry wasnt ready to go through that again.  
The blue eyed boy came back into the room, this time with a raven haired, dark skinned boy following behind. Harry whimpered again. Two people meant twice the pain, twice the suffering.  
"Oh my god. Fuck."  
"I know" Louis said, like he couldn't believe it himself.  
Zayn was just staring at Harry in amazement. "Hes beautiful. Hes fucking gorgeous Lou."  
"I know" Louis said again. He kneeled down next to the front of the cage, beckoning Zayn to do the same behind him.  
Louis stuck his fingers in between the bars of the cage, trying to get Harry to come forward. He cooed at him, beckoning him forward, trying to show that he was safe. When that didn't work, Louis and Zayn tried anything else they could think of. They opened the cage door completely, left food and water at the edge, brought Harry a blanket and some string that Zayn found in his closet. Nothing. The boys were getting a little frustrated.  
"Here," Zayn said suddenly "maybe he doesn't understand what we want him to do. I'll just--" Zayn reached in, and tried to grab the boy to he could bring him out himself. Harry completely freaked out, fighting against Zayns grasp, and crying in fear.  
"Zayn, Zayn stop you're scaring him! Shit!"  
Louis knew Zayn didn't mean to scare smaller boy, but he did. He was fragile, sensitive, and Zayn forcing him to do something definitely was not the best idea.  
Zayn pulled back, apologizing over and over.  
Louis sighed. "I'll call Niall."

Niall didnt even question why Louis was calling him at 2 in the morning, telling him he needed help because he had rescued a terrified kitten boy off the street when he knew nothing about taking care of hybrids. He was there in ten minutes.  
"I brought treats, milk, and yarn. Lets do this."  
Niall beckoned Zayn and Louis over to the door, away from the cage.  
"Just follow my lead, okay?" They both nodded, and followed Niall, where he sat crossed legged in front of the cage. Zayn and Louis did the same.  
"Aw" Niall cooed "Hes adorable. Hi baby boy. You good?"  
Harry looked up at Niall cautiously. His ears twitched curiously.  
Niall, very slowly, moved his hand to his pocket, and took out a treat (which looked very much like a chocolate chip cookie).  
"Hybrids love chocolate" Niall explained to Louis and Zayn quietly.  
Niall broke a piece of the cookie off, and set it down in the cage. Harry flinched, but didn't seem too afraid. Niall really had a way with him.  
"Cmon, its okay. You can have it, its for you. Im sure you're hungry, look at you. Thin as a pole." Niall tutted like a concerned mother, while Zayn and Louis watched in awe as the kitten hesitantly crawled over to the treat, sniffing it for a while before taking it into his mouth. It was adorable.  
"See love, we're all friends here! Cmere, can i pet you please?"  
Niall held his hand out patiently, waiting. Harry slowly mustered up the courage to walk out the cage and come towards him. Niall closed the cage behind him for good measure.  
Harry sniffed Nialls fingers hesitantly, before nuzzling his head up into them.  
It was going well until Louis leaned in to get a better look and fucking knocked over the chair next to him.  
It fell with a loud BANG that had Harry almost jumping out of his skin. He panicked, trying to back up into the cage. When he realized it was closed, he ran and curled into the corner, trembling.  
"Shit! Fuck, Niall I'm sorry! Shit!"  
Niall put his hand over Louis' mouth.  
"Stop, you're scaring him even more by cursing. Its fine, lets just make sure he's okay." Niall said calmly.  
Slowly, carefully, Niall made his way next to Harry. He whispered to the boy for a couple minutes, and to Louis surprise, the kitten boy crawled into Niall's lap.  
Niall waved them over.  
He was still cooing to him, saying things to keep him calm.  
"I'm gonna let Louis hold you now okay? No, no its okay, Louis' super nice. Hes the one that got you out of that terrible alley yeah? See how nice he is?" Now he addressed Louis  
"Okay Lou, I'm gonna move him onto your lap. No sudden movements. Just let him get comfortable, let him smell you a little, then you can start petting him."  
Louis breathed deeply, willing himself not to ruin this. "Okay, give him 'ere."  
Niall picked Harry up, feeling him tremble against him. He gently placed him in Louis' lap, who held his breathe. The kitten boy didn't move for a couple moments, too scared to do anything, before carefully readjusting himself. Louis moved his hand up super slowly, and let him sniff his fingers. Finally, he seemed to calm down a little, and rubbed his head against Louis' hand. Louis was in awe of the creature before him.  
"So beautiful love, so lovely."  
Soon, Zayn also got a turn holding him. It took longer for him to gain the boys trust, because of the whole grabbing incident, but it worked out eventually.  
All three boys were exhausted. It was a little past 4am.  
"I'm gonna head home. Think you'll be okay for tonight?" Niall asked, with a glance at Harry, who was being cuddled in Zayn's lap.  
"Yeah, I think he's okay for now. Thanks a lot mate, I owe you one."  
Niall just shook his head, gave Harry one last pat on the head, and headed out the door.  
Harry yawned tiredly.  
"You tired love?" Louis asked gently. Harry nodded.  
"Okay. Do you want to sleep in my bed with me? Or you can sleep in Zayn's bed with him?"  
Harrys face paled. He knew this was coming. Were they actually letting him choose who was gonna fuck him first? He felt sick.  
The boys noticed his sudden distress, and were confused. "Babe, you can sleep alone if you want. I'll take the sofa, and you can sleep in my bed, yeah? Sound okay?"  
And wait what. Harry was confused. These boys hadnt hurt him once since he'd gotten here, and now they were gonna let him sleep alone?  
Harry couldn't help but cry, and shake, he was confused and afraid and tired and he just wanted to feel safe for once in his life.  
"Louis! You made him cry!"  
"I didnt mean to! Harry, Harry it's okay love! Whats the matter?"  
Harry didnt answer of course (Louis didnt even know if he could talk).  
"Shhh its okay baby" He took the smaller boy into his arms, trying to provide some comfort by rubbing lightly over his back.  
"You can sleep with me tonight okay?" Harry just shivered, but didnt say anything. He hadnt seen how Louis was when he was mad, and frankly, he didnt want to.  
Zayn kissed Harry on the top of the head, and headed to bed. Louis gently led the boy to his room, still wondering what had made him so upset.  
He set Harry down on the edge of the bed, and went to find him something to sleep in. Harry was trembling, he knew what was coming, and he was terrified.  
Louis found an old jumper and some clean boxers to give to the boy. They were probably much too big, but it was all he had. He came back into the room.  
"Harry, babe, take off your clothes okay?"  
Harry complied shakily. There were tears in his eyes threatening to fall, but he knew better than to let them. Showing weakness meant punishment.  
Louis took a look at Harrys body, the scattered bruises (some old, some newer), the scratches, the scars of a past of pain. He ran his fingers over them lightly, and pressed his lips to the boys stomach.  
"I wont ever hurt you like them, okay? Never. I promise."  
Harry wanted to believe him, he really did, but it was hard to trust when you've been hurt by so many.  
Louis dressed Harry in the jumper, then took off his own clothes, leaving him in only boxers.  
He got under the covers, and moved Harry to lay beside him. He could hear the boys labored breaths.  
"Such a good boy baby. So good. You're okay, you're okay love"  
Eventually, Louis was able to spoon Harry from behind. The younger boy sighed happily, snuggling against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so so so so super sorry for not updating. Please let me know in the comments for this work which works you guys would like to be updated, and I will work on them ASAP x Appreciate all the love and support


End file.
